Take my heart, Give you my Soul
by Callforthmydeath
Summary: Bankotsu is tired of hurting people he tries to leave the Shichintai. But Naraku has other ideas. He doesn't want to lose his loyalist minion. Is it for convienience? Or does this dark leader have hidden reasons.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N Oi! How you enjoy this Bakas! With Love Deadly kiss)

Bankotsu sat at the edge of comfort. He felt wrong today. The feeling that someone gets when they hurt someone or steal something. It was an over powering feeling of guilt. The faces raced through his mind burning their eyes into his memory. His eyes burned with coming tears. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to cause anymore pain. It was too much for the powerful leader. He would have to leave his tribe mates and his leader the powerful Naraku.  
The worst thing was he wouldn't be able to say good-bye to his good friend Jakotsu. Out of all his tribe mates Jakotsu was the only one with whom he could truly trust. But Jakotsu was off doing a job for Naraku. Bankotsu felt so small and so alone. He drew his knees up to his chest. Should he run or should he stay here at the delta of this river and wait to meet Naraku as he had planned? He couldn't decide. If he waited to much longer Naraku-sama would be here. He had to decide now. His fists clenched in defiance as he slowly looked up at the clear night sky. He stood and slowly turned looking out into the forest. He ran dodging trees and jumping over logs. He was scared and unsure but he was already on his way and there was no turning back.

Jakotsu walked quietly along the Cliffside trail it seemed like he had been climbing this cliff for hours. He was nearly at the top and he looked up with a sigh of relief when a tree came into view. "Thank god" he mumbled as he reached the top. But as he did he smelled it, Naraku's Miasma. The long haired spider hanyou stood arms crossed by the tree. Jakotsu bowed on the ground. "Naraku -sama..I wasn't expecting you." "Where is he?" Naraku said ignoring Jakotsus greeting. Jakotsu looked up and the hanyous uncomforting face.  
" Who Naraku-sama?" "Who do you think? Where is Bankotsu? He was supposed to meet me!" Naraku said taking an annoyed step towards him. Jakotsu quickly got to his feet.  
"Wasn't he at the river delta? He told me he was going to meet you there. I don't understand he said that he would be! Are you sure he wasn't there?" Jakotsu asked quickly. Naraku's face grew red angry.  
" Do I look BLIND! Of course he wasn't there! Would I be here with you asking for him!" Naraku yelled his voice echoing down into the canyon. Jakotsu cringed at his angry words.  
"I-I don't know what happened, Naraku-sama." Jakotsu said taking a frightened step back.  
"Was he in a fight! Do you think that something may have happened to him?" The leaders voice suddenly softened and his eyes drooped in worry.  
"No I don't think so." Jakotsu responded meekly. Narakus eyes narrowed and he growled slightly. Then in a cloud of miasma he was gone. Jakotsu only stared after him. Bankotsu? Where are you? I hope that you're alright leader. He thought to himself then he turned and continued on his way.

Bankotsu's chest hurt. It burned he'd been running for hours it seemed. His legs hurt and were slowly weakening. So he wasn't surprised when the suddenly gave way underneath him. The young man slumped to the ground panting over his shaking hands. He didn't have the strength to stand. He didn't even have the strength to look around. But his ears still worked. And they picked up and crunching of leaves coming towards him. His eyes widened as two bare feet came slightly into view. He knew whose feet they were because they sloped up into red pants. One of the feet drew back to kick. It flew forward towards Bankotsus face hitting him into the head. Bankotsu flew backwards slamming his head on a rock. As he blacked out he heard a female voice cry out. "Inuyasha DON'T!" 


	2. When I come for you

Bankotsu groaned and scratched his head. It hurt. He ran his hand over his face, wincing as he touched a bruise on his cheek. He slowly sat up. That's when he saw him, Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled. Bankotsu sprung to his feet reaching for his sword, but it was gone. "Looking for this?" Inuyasha motioned towards it. Bankotsu watched Inuyasha's face his eyes drifting to Banryuu. Inuyasha stood crossing his arms over his chest. "Where's Naraku?" He demanded moving towards Bankotsu.  
"How should I know. I left." Bankotsu snapped taking a step backwards. Inuyasha stopped suddenly taking an obedient step back. Bankotsu slowly turned. The girl from the future stood there. Hmm…What's her name? Kagome. His eyes drifted between them. Kagome stepped towards him reaching out to touch him. He jerked away keeping his distance from Inuyasha too. Her eyes saddened.  
"Let me help you. You've got a cut on your face. It needs to be cleaned." She said. He held still as she dabbed it with a wet rag. He winced slightly as she touched him.  
"I don't understand Bankotsu-san. Why'd you leave Naraku?" Inuyasha said. Bankotsus head drooped sadly. Inuyasha cocked his head the side. What the hell? His shoulders shook, that's when Inuyasha realized the great leader of the Shinchintai was crying. Kagome let out a concerned gasp and leaned forward wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders. Inuyasha grew angry with jealousy.

Kanna sat at the edge of Narakus fortress. She looked down sadly at her mirror and sighed.  
"Kanna?" Naraku snapped coming up behind her. She slowly turned standing as he stomped up. "Bankotsu has disappeared. I need you to show him to me on your mirror." He demanded. She looked down at it.  
"Y-yes Naraku-sama…" She said holding her mirror out for him to look at. Naraku looked down at it as the image appeared.  
There he was. Crouched on the ground. With the reincarnation of Kikyou. Her arms wrapped around him tenderly. She whispered something to him. He looked up his eyes damp with unhappy tears.  
Naraku grew red with anger. Kanna looked up at him in confusion. He looked down at her. His fists clenched he turned storming away. His Kimono flowing behind him.  
"Naraku-sama? Where are you going?" She asked tenderly.  
"To take care of a filthy whore!" He said his barrier forming around him as he took off into the air. She only sighed looking down at her mirror.  
"Watch out Bankotsu-sama…"She sighed turning to got into the fortress.

"Get off her!" Inuyasha yelled ripping Bankotsu away from her. He held Bankotsu up from the neck.  
"Inuyasha! Release him! Don't make me say it!" Kagome snapped pulling at his wrist. Inuyasha obediently let him go. Bankotsu coughed grasping his neck. He stepped away from him. He turned suddenly ran. After all I've done. How can I expect to be accepted? He thought holding back tears. He dodged trees. The he tripped not knowing how far he'd gotten. He rolled down the shallow embankment into the river. He sat in the water clutching his ankle. Tears finally came soaking his cheeks. A sob caught in his throat.

"Inuyasha! How could you! Couldn't you tell that he was upset!" She went to go after him. Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She turned looking up at him. His bangs had fallen across his eyes.  
"Please Kagome…I don't want you to go after him…" He said without looking up. A pink blush brushed across her cheeks.  
"Alright Inuyasha…I won't go after him." She smiled. He slowly looked up. A smile spreading across his lips. His smile quickly faded. He sniffed the air.  
"Kagome! Move!" He yelled as he pulled her out of the way. Naraku dropped down in the place where had she had been standing.  
"You filthy whore! Where is he?" Naraku yelled moving towards Kagome. Inuyasha went to step in front of her but Naraku easily threw him out of the way.  
"he doesn't want to see you! What did you do to him!" She yelled taking a frightened step back. He stepped towards her.  
"Where is he!" Naraku demanded. She stood defiantly fists clenched.  
"He wanted to leave!" She screamed. Naraku growled catching her by the front of her outfit holding her up.  
"Nonsense! He wouldn't just leave!" Naraku yelled.

Bankotsu heard her scream. He froze she had helped him. He slowly turned his back to where he had last seen her. Then she screamed again. He couldn't stand it he turned running (and slightly limping) back towards her. He came up and froze. Naraku held her up by the front of her shirt. He looked over her and without consideration dropped her on the ground. She crawled over to the unconscious Inuyasha cradling his head.  
"Bankotsu? Where have you been?" Naraku asked taking a step towards him. Bankotsu took a frightened step backwards. Naraku looked confused. Then Bankotsu ran as fast as he could. He didn't notice how bad his ankle hurt. And he didn't notice the same embankment he'd fallen down earlier. He fell down it again. He clutched his ankle he couldn't stay here. Stupid!  
He crawled out into the water, he stood limping across the stream. A hand reached out a touched his shoulder. He turned to see Naraku gripping his shoulder.  
"No! Stay away!" He tried to pull away. Naraku looked confused. He reached out and gripped his shoulders turning him towards him.  
"What's wrong with you!" He asked. Bankotsus eyes filled with tears. Naraku pulled the 17 year old leader against him. Bankotsu continued to resist. Naraku hugged nuzzling his nose into his neck.  
"No…" He sobbed. "I don't want to go back." Naraku drew one hand back striking Bankotsu in the back of his head. Bankotsu fell forward unconsciously his head resting on Narakus chest. Narakus eyes saddened.  
"You're upset. You need rest come home with me." Naraku whispered gently. He tilted his head back, he kissed Bankotsus lips. "You're beautiful." He said lifting him up bridal style creating a barrier around them and leapt into the air.  
Kagome ran up as they disappeared.  
"Don't worry Bankotsu we'll come after you." 


End file.
